<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>promise me a place by vivahate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412603">promise me a place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate'>vivahate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata being the best husband, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Spoilers for Promise 2: Beach Comic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you nervous about today, Kageyama-kun?”</p><p>“Of course not.” His partner huffs out predictably, turning to give him his best convincing glower. </p><p>“<i>Of course not.</i>” Hinata echoes, not unkindly and pats at the spot on the bed beside him with an inviting smile. “Wanna talk to me about it, anyway?”</p><p>Kageyama looks at him, and Hinata looks right back, unflinching. He’s all too used to this particular form of communication they’ve cultivated, and he also knows that his dear partner is bound to cave in eventually: he always does when something is bothering him and he doesn’t know how to approach Hinata about it. Soon enough Kageyama sighs, pouting down at the floor as if it has done him a great offence and Hinata cheers internally. </p><p>  <i>Got him!</i></p><p>(or; set before the beach comic, wherein Kageyama and Hinata go shopping for beach clothes, and Hinata helps calm his partner's nerves)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>promise me a place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata doesn’t immediately sense that something is wrong. </p><p>At first he’s too distracted by the thought of finally getting to play beach volleyball with his partner - a fantasy frequently revisited in exquisite detail during his rare pitfalls of homesickness in Brazil - to direct his attention to anything other than the preparations for their trip. </p><p>For the most part, Kageyama also seems more than excited. So much so that Hinata even convinces him to go out shopping with him, insisting Kageyama <em> must </em> have a proper outfit for the beach. Hinata ends up picking and paying for his outfit, too, mildly surprised that for a typically well-dressed guy Kageyama is not picky about what he shops for at all. </p><p>(Hinata trails his eyes slowly over the row of black under-armour garments, thinking over the options. Kageyama’s not used to playing on sand, so he’ll definitely need these. Moreover, it’s still spring and the weather isn’t going to be that favourable for outdoor sports, much less by the ocean, and while Hinata himself, a naturally warm person, will be fine with his usual go-to shorts, he knows Kageyama appreciates an extra layer, even when it’s not particularly cold. He takes out to inspect one of the leggings. </p><p>Kageyama touches the material thoughtfully, probably wondering if he’ll be able to move in it effortlessly while playing, so Hinata pats his shoulder comfortingly. </p><p>“It won’t restrict your movements at all. You’ll feel more comfortable in them.” Hinata tells him reasonably, and flashes him an encouraging smile for good measure. “I would know, I played professionally for almost two years!”</p><p>Kageyama hums in response, and hands the clothing back with care, offering no protest. Hinata gives him another, softer smile. That’s one thing taken care of, then.</p><p>He leads them to the next store section, deciding he should definitely get Kageyama a hat or glasses. He’s never seen the setter in either of those before and the prospect of it is thrilling in and of itself. Even if Kageyama’s no longer paying attention, and has taken to searching for nearby restaurants on his phone.</p><p>“Tobio.” Hinata calls, drawing his partner’s attention back towards him. He points at the caps. “Which one do you like?”</p><p>Kageyama squints up at the items put on display and then back down at Hinata. After a good moment of staring, Hinata’s about to ask if there’s something on his face, when Kageyama finally speaks.</p><p>“I trust your judgement.” Kageyama says easily, like that doesn’t send Hinata’s heart beating a mile a minute, and then shows him his phone screen. “What do you want for dinner?” </p><p>Hinata ends up buying him a tracksuit too. To go with the new cap.)</p><p>By the time they’re on a train and on their merry way to their point of destination, Kageyama’s already invited Kindaichi and Kunimi along over text and fallen asleep immediately afterwards for the remainder of the journey, giving Hinata little chance to gauge if his following quietness is due to tiredness or something else. </p><p>The morning of their set date finds them in the single hotel room they stayed the previous night in, with Kageyama taking care of his nails and Hinata drinking his coffee, a mouthful of energy and heat at a time, almost scorching the roof of his mouth - while trying not to stare at the setter too obviously. </p><p>Kageyama’s just too restless and almost disturbingly quiet for Hinata not to grow concerned. Hinata will usually give him space to work through whatever is troubling him, but something about Kageyama’s abrupt change of mood, tells him it’s not accidental. </p><p>Hinata knows better than anyone else that there is always a furious intolerance at work, when happiness and long-sought fulfillment are right there, just within reach. Hinata wants Kageyama to see how easily he can have it all now. There’s no need to dig through layers upon layers of dread every time to find acceptance, when it’s so readily offered to him already by every kindred spirit he’s made friends with along the way. Kindaichi and Kunimi, <em> included </em>. In fact, Hinata realises, this self-doubt of his partner’s appeared marginally earlier than yesterday, detracting him like lingering foot tracks leading back to a life that is no longer Kageyama’s. Hinata is resolute to bring him back to now, however many times it takes.</p><p>Mind made up, he takes one last sip of his coffee before placing it on the bedside table. Kageyama is in the process of putting away his nail care kit, when he speaks up in a voice as bright as he can make it.</p><p>“Are you nervous about today, Kageyama-kun?”</p><p>“Of course not.” His partner huffs out predictably, turning to give him his best convincing glower. </p><p>“<em>Of course not</em>.” Hinata echoes, not unkindly and pats at the spot on the bed beside him with an inviting smile. “Wanna talk to me about it, anyway?”</p><p>Kageyama looks at him, and Hinata looks right back, unflinching. He’s all too used to this particular form of communication they’ve cultivated, and he also knows that his dear partner is bound to cave in eventually: he always does when something is bothering him and he doesn’t know how to approach Hinata about it. Soon enough Kageyama sighs, pouting down at the floor as if it has done him a great offence and Hinata cheers internally. </p><p>
  <em> Got him! </em>
</p><p>After that it only takes Hinata patting the bed one more time to have Kageyama seated beside him, and even less prompting to have him talking. </p><p>“You don’t mind, do you?” Kageyama asks, sombreness replacing his previously annoyed expression. Noting Hinata’s confusion, he adds, “That I invited Kindaichi and Kunimi to join us. I didn’t really think to ask you before making other plans…”</p><p>“Huh? Why would I mind?” Hinata says, baffled. He earnestly was not expecting to hear that. He makes sure to give Kageyama his best nonchalant and charming smile as he flexes one of his biceps in front of his partner’s face, who’s sure to grow exasperated with him soon. “Besides, you were going to need one more person for your little volleyball get-together, anyway. So now you get to have a beach pro at your side! You’re really not sleek with your scheming, Yamayama-kun!”  </p><p>Immediately after he finishes speaking, Hinata almost ducks, purely on instinct, expecting a pillow or an arm flung at his head, but much to his surprise, what he receives instead are a roguish grin stretching across his partner’s face and similar mischief sparkling in his blue eyes. Current woes forgotten, Kageyama must be thinking of their upcoming match, <em> actually </em> entertaining his advantages over his middle school teammates if the smug aura about him is anything to go by.</p><p>Ah. Kageyama and his endearing, uncomplicated desires. </p><p>Hinata is so in love with him, he can hardly stand it. </p><p>He shakes his head and hides a grin of his own behind his hand, before asking. “Is that all that’s been worrying you?”</p><p>It takes Kageyama much longer to open up this time. When he does, it’s with a sigh and a regrettable lack of smiles. He’s frowning so hard now, Hinata itches to reach out and smooth away the lines from between his brows. He knows that Kageyama doesn’t have to think about something especially violent, to hurt himself considerably. His knack for overthinking is enough.</p><p>“I really want this to go well.” Kageyama admits quietly, once he’s gathered his thoughts. Hinata hums in acknowledgement. “We have been keeping in touch by phone, but we’ve never really spent time in person since high school, so I -”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t it go well?” Hinata asks, neatly interrupting his spiral of thoughts, knowing for certain now that it’s more the setter’s nerves talking than something born out of genuine fear or old hurts. “They’ve wanted to reconnect with you since high school, but probably felt too awkward to approach you...They <em> want </em> to spend time with you.” </p><p>“I don’t want it to be like before.” Kageyama blurts, and then pauses, a mixture of complicated emotions crossing his face, as he must finally feel things slot into place. His impulsive, last-minute decision to invite his old teammates to <em> their </em> outing. The growing unease he’s been experiencing the whole day. Giving Kindaichi and Kunimi little to no detail on what he has planned for the day, but subconsciously making sure Hinata is included in all of it. </p><p>Hinata huffs fondly, watching it all unfold. He gives the setter a moment with his thoughts, before running a soothing hand up and down Kageyama’s arm. Kageyama turns to him with wide eyes, and when their gazes meet, Kageyama narrows his eyes at him. </p><p>“How did you know?” he demands, sounding a little more accusatory than Hinata knows he means to. He sputters incredulously.</p><p>“I didn’t know! I thought it might be on your mind.” Hinata explains, and this time doesn’t resist reaching a hand out to rub away the frown lines troubling the setter’s forehead. “But I wasn’t sure if you’d want to talk about it.”</p><p>Kageyama mumbles something unintelligible under his breath and looks away, clearly embarrassed and Hinata smiles, feeling his heart swell with warmth at his partner’s characteristic behaviour. Typically Hinata would tease and coax him into thinking about other, lighter things, but he doesn’t want to leave any lingering doubts. Wants to well and truly leave this behind them. </p><p>He cups the side of Kageyama’s face and gently prompts him to face him once again. He doesn’t want Kageyama to shy away from what he’s about to say. </p><p>“You’ve been so good and so brave.” Hinata assures, “It’s normal to feel this pressure, given what you’ve been through, but I promise you, you’ve got nothing to be worried about.” He strokes at Kageyama’s cheek reverently with a thumb. “And I’m going to be there with you the entire time.” </p><p>Upon hearing those words, Kageyama finally looks into his eyes, his gaze so tender and so loving. Hinata feels himself soften all over, blessed as he is with a partner so expressive with his love both in his actions (volleyball included) and his mannerisms. </p><p>“Thank you.” Kageyama says against the warm palm still cradling his cheek, and leaves a sweet kiss there, right in the middle. </p><p>“You don’t need to thank me.” Hinata sniffs and puffs his chest out a little, knowing it will make Kageyama smile. “I’m your husband now, after all.” </p><p>He feels more than hears Kageyama  breathy laugh at his words, before long arms wrap around the breadth of his shoulders, pulling him in close. </p><p>“Mhm. You’re good at it.” Kageyama mutters against Hinata’s hair, and then elaborates needlessly, “Being my husband.” So simple and matter-of-fact, yet entirely uncaring that his words have sent Hinata’s heart aftenzy and his legs trembling a little in their stead. </p><p>And maybe Hinata is just as uncomplicated and simple with his desires and joys, but he can’t <em> not </em> kiss Kageyama after that. </p><p>Kageyama makes a satisfying sound of surprise against his mouth, that Hinata immediately chases after with his own, and doesn’t pull away until they’re both breathless. </p><p>“Don’t say things like that to me before a volleyball match.” Hinata croaks out, up close and intimate. Kageyama still looks a little dazed, and Hinata seizes his chance to nip playfully at Kageyama’s chin. “I still wanna beat you lots and lots today, too!” </p><p>Kageyama blinks slowly a couple of times and then smirks down at him. “Same.” </p><p>Hinata shivers a little under his gaze, determination filling his veins, something exciting, yet comforting at the same time. </p><p>With great reluctance, Hinata gets up to his feet and extends an arm down at Kageyama to pull him up as well. Once standing, he brings Kageyama’s hand up to kiss the golden ring on his finger. Even before Kageyama makes any move, Hinata knows the gesture will be reciprocated almost immediately. Unfailingly. A routine and a reminder and a <em> thank you </em> wrapped all in one. It never fails to make Hinata feel full to bursting with boyish giddiness and a dearly loved wobbly smile appear on Kageyama’s face, that he’s already trying to contain behind a large palm.  </p><p>“C’mon, let’s finish packing.” As he says it, Hinata can’t resist pulling Kageyama in by the waist for a few more short kisses, seeking the ghost of that endearing smile. “You’re gonna have the most fun, today, you’ll see!”</p><p>“Sure.” Kageyama says easily, and Hinata’s happy to see that the last of the tension has left his body. Good. </p><p>Ever so slowly Hinata feels his earlier excitement returning full force. He can’t wait to take on the beach once more, with his partner by his side. </p><p>He’s impatient to finally see Kageyama in the outfit he picked just as much, but that’s only for him to know. And if he puts some last minute effort into coordinating his own clothes to compliment Kageyama’s a little, Kageyama himself seems none the wiser. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just to be clear, i have no knowledge of sports wear. happy valentine's day, enjoy some domestic kghn !</p><p>my old twitter account @tobioer got suspended cause i posted too much local politics at a sensitive time but i recently made a new account @shykageyama on twitter, so feel free to come say hi to me there !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>